naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno 'is a jonin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and a talented medical-nin student of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She is also a long-time member of Team Kakashi and the girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Background Physical Appearance Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of "Billboard Brow", due to this she wore her bangs over her forehead in an attempt to cover it, though Ino encouraged her to wear her hair back. She now has a rhombus mark on her forehead, similar to Tsunade's known as the Strength of a Hundred Seal. Sakura's other notable trait of her apprerance is her hair. In the past, she used to has very long hair, then short hair in her childhood and genin days, but later, she cut it in favor of her new, shoulder-length hairstyle, which is her current one. Sakura wears a sleeveless, red qipao dress with a white circular design on the back, black shorts underneath, a pair of black gloves, a brown leather belt, pink elbow and knee protectors, high-heeled sandals, and wears a red cloth forehead protector to accentuate her face. She is also armed with a tanto which she wears above her medical pouch. While off-duty, she wears a pink button-up sweater and capri pants with high heels. She sometimes wears a red winter coat with a pink zipper and white triming during the winter. Personality Sakura is compassionate, determined, and courageous, willing to sacrifice herself and combat those she knows to be superior to her to defend her team. Sakura does not back down from a fight despite the tough odds, a trait she inherited from her master's contempt for losing in any occasion. Sakura is also a mature and less-self centered individual, though she could be critical, especially of Naruto. Though after learning of Naruto's hardships, the Akatsuki targeting him and the promise Naruto made to bring Sasuke back, she became protective of Naruto, hoping to help overcome these obstacles. Inner Sakura A significant trait of Sakura's personality is her brashness. Eventually, those feelings were turned inwardly, in the form of "'Inner Sakura" - a manifestation of her inner emotions. Inner Sakura's appearances are typically marked by an exclamation of her favorite catchphrase, "Cha!". History When Worlds Collide Arc Powers and Abilities *Ninjutsu Expert - Sakura is highly proficient in the art of Ninjutsu (mostly her medical ninjutsu and chakra enhanced strength). **Medical Ninjutsu - Sakura's naturally refined control of her chakra had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilised to its fullest by the training she had done with Tsunade. With her excellent chakra control, Sakura had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. She also has shown extensive knowledge of poisons having been taught by her senior pupil Shizune - learning how to imbue weapons such as kunai, with poison. She also has an extensive knowledge of herbal medicines, surpassing even the knowledge of Chiyo as well as other chemicals such as powerful sleeping gases taught to her by Tsunade. Her knowledge was great enough to withdraw Sasori's advanced poison directly from Kankuro's body, and use that as a base template to create multiple antidotes swiftly afterwards. During her fight with Sasori, she was able to start healing herself even with a poisoned sword still lodged in her abdomen,which Sasori commended on. At the end of Part I when Tsunade observed Sakura successfully heal a fish with the Healing Jutsu, Tsunade remarked that Sakura had come so far, and she hadn't seen such talent since Shizune. Sakura can also assist with autopsies, as seen when she and Shizune performed an autopsy on a White Zetsu during the Fourth Shinobi War, and she has knowledge of cells and DNA. A few individuals have even commented that Sakura has the potential to one day rival Tsunade in terms of medical skill, and perhaps even surpass her given enough time, though Sakura has stated that Tsunade's skills are far greater than her own. Sakura has also proved capable of using a chakra scalpel in order to make incisions into flesh and perform surgery or very direct heart massage. ***Creation Rebirth **Chakra Enhanced Strength - By channeling chakra through her fist, her immense physical strength has increased to higher levels, where it allows her to break a person's bones more deadly and can crack through powerful material without effort. She can even use her increased strength to break through an Arrancar's Hierro without effort. **Summoning Jutsu - Sakura is able to summon Katsuyu and other slugs, due to her training with Tsunade. *Taijutsu Expert - Though training with Tsunade, Sakura has unique proficient skill with taijutsu (most likely her immense levels of superhuman strength and amazing skill in hand-to-hand combat). **Immense Strength - Sakura possesses immense superhuman strength, due to her training with Tsuande, the Fifth Hokage and one of the three Sannin. Her raw power can shatter the ground and break through steel wall and could cause serious blunt-force trauma to opponents such as broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. Sakura can also lift a bolder nearly twice her size, throw the Lion-Headed Kannon with enough force and speed that it caught Sasori by surprise, and stop an airborne Sasori from reaching his target, later smashing him to pieces. **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Sakura is highly skilled in unarmed combat, mainly relying on her punches, along with grapples and takedowns. **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - As a medical-nin, Sakura can't afford to get injured by any means necessary, so she uses her speed and agile movements to avoid getting hit. Sakura has great speed and agility, and has incredible reflexes to dodge her opponent's attacks. **Enhanced Endurance - Sakura shows great levels of superhuman endurance and stamina, and can even fight for longer periods of time. She can also resist poison that affects her body for about ten minutes. **Enhanced Durability - Sakura shows great durability, able to withstand deadly attacks from super powerful opponents. *Genjutsu Expert - During her childhood, Sakura was more consitered to be a high-level genjutsu user, before she learned many teachings from the Fifth Hokage. *Genius-Level Intellect - Sakura's most astounishing trait is her high-level intelligence. Her intellect was able to allow her to get high grades during her time at the Ninja Academy. Sakura has a keen talent for observation and analysing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception. Sakura could also cleverly set traps, that could be triggered by herself to attack the enemy, and even use obvious traps as decoys to lead opponent's into other traps. In Part II, along with her other attributes, Sakura's exceptional intelligence and keen observation skills also improved during her training with Tsunade, who taught her to read and decipher the attack patterns of her enemies and act accordingly. As a result, she could now read complex patterns in her opponent's attacks, even opponents as strong as Sasori, a feat which even surprised an experienced war veteran like Chiyo. When Sakura along with her team encountered Tobi and his technique, Sakura was able to assume its mechanism and deduce that Tobi was only pretending to be affected. Sakura is also shown to be skilled at planning, being able to formulate a plan to kill Sasuke by the use of a poison and prevent Kiba, Sai and Lee from following her by the use of a sleeping gas bomb. *Ninpo Expert - Sakura is highly proficient in Ninpo and is able to keep up with high-level Ninpo users and advanced Shunpo users. *Great Chakra Power - Due to her being a student of the Fifth Hokage, Sakura possesses high amounts of chakra power, making her an A-rank-class fighter. Her chakra is pink. **Masterful Chakra Control - Soon after the start of her first mission, Sakura discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Kakashi pointed out that her ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made her superior to her team-mates in that respect. While this particular ability was never put to great use in Part I, her chakra control became a focal point of Sakura's fighting style and medical abilities in Part II. **Strength of a Hundred Seal ***Enhanced Strength ***Enhanced Endurance ***Enhanced Durability *** Enhanced Speed and Reflexes ***Enhanced Chakra Power Equipment *Medical Kit *Antidote *Tanto List of Moves and Techniques *100 Meter Punch *1000 Meter Punch *Almighty Sakura *Booby Trap *Cha Barrage *Cherry Blossom Clash *Cherry Blossom Blaze Clash *Coming of Spring Kick *Creation Rebirth *Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Clash *Healing Jutsu *Heaven Kick of Pain *Hundred Strengths Jutsu *Inner Sakura *I Won't Lose! *Maiden's Twinkling Heart *Ninja Art: Snow Sakura Dance *Reverse Seal: Release *Sakura Banner *Sakura Blossom Shockwave *Sakura Blossom Thrust *Sakura Blizzard Jutsu *Solid Gold Fist *Summoning Jutsu *The Great Sakura *Wild Shuriken Dance List of Awakneings *Creation Rebirth Relationships Family *Kizashi Haruno (Father) *Mebuki Haruno (Mother) *Sasuke Uchiha (Husband) * Sarada Uchiha (Daughter) Friends/Allies *Naruto Uzumaki (Best friend and teammate, close as siblings) *Kakashi Hatake (Sensei) *Sai *Yamato *Tsunade (Mentor) *Shizune *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara **Choji Akimichi **Ino Yamanaka (Best friend and arch-rival) *Team Guy **Rock Lee **Tenten **Might Guy *Team Hirashi **Hirashi Hyuga **Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga (Close friend and younger sister figure) *Team Taka **Suigetsu Hozuki **Karin Uzumaki (Best friend) **Jugo *Mecha-Naruto *The Sand Siblings **Gaara of the Sand **Temari (Good friend) **Kankuro *Killer Bee *Omoi *Karui *Chojuro *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai *Karin Kurosaki *Momo Hinamori *Kon *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Sally Acorn *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Blaze the Cat Rivals *Ino Yamanaka (Arch-rival) *Karin Uzumaki Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha (formerly) *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Konan **Zetsu **Itachi Uchiha **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu *The Orochimaru Band **Orochimaru **Kabuto Yakushi **The Sound Five *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Menma Uzumaki *Metal Naruto *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Doctor Eggman Nega Background in Other Media * Quotes *''I am Sakura Haruno! Pupil of Lady Tsunade, one of the Sannin! Don't underestimate me!'' *''I won't hold back just becuase i'm a girl!'' *''I can't just let everybody protect me all the time.'' *(to Naruto Uzumaki) - Naruto, you big idiot! *(to Chiyo) - *(to Sasuke Uchiha) - *(to Herself) - Naruto... You saved Konoha... and now you're trying to save the entire shinobi world... You always get left with these insurmountable tasks... But no matter what you say this time, we're going to be together... Not just me... We're all going to fight together this time! Trivia * Sakura Part II.png Haruno sakura render by annaeditions24-d6p9mwv.png Naruto and Sakura Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.narutosakura.com Naruto Sakura Sasuke Itachi Kakashi Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.narutosasukesakurakakashiitachi.com Naruto Sakura Sasuke Kakashi Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.narutosasukesakurakakashi.com Naruto Sasuke Sakura Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.narutosasukesakura.com Naruto Sasuke Sakura Hinata Hot Spring Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.narutosasukesakurahinatahotspring.com Naruto Sasuke Sakura New Year Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.narutosasukesakuranewyear.com Sakura and Hinata Summer Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurahinatasummer.com Sakura Haruno Hot Spring Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurahotspring.com Sakura Haruno Hot Spring Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.harunohotspring.com Sakura Haruno New Year Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakuranewyear.com Sakura Haruno New Year Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.harunonewyear.com Sakura Haruno Summer Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.harunosummer.com Sakura Haruno Summer Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurasummerfestival.com Sakura Haruno Summer Festival Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.harunosummerfestival.com Sasuke and Sakura Hot Spring Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sasukesakurahotspring.com Sasuke and Sakura New Year Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sasukesakuranewyear.com Sakura Chibi Summer 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurachibisummer.com Sakura Chibi Summerfestival 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurachibisummerfestival.com Sakura Chibi Hot Spring 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurachibihotspring.com Sakura and Hinata Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurahinatachibi.com Naruto and Sakura Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.narutosakurachibi.com Naruto and Sakura Chibi 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.uzumakiharunochibi.com Naruto and Sakura Chibi 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.narusakuchibi.com Sasuke and Sakura Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sasukesakurachibi.com Sasuke and Sakura Chibi 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.uchihaharunochibi.com Sasuke and Sakura Chibi 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sasusakuchibi.com Naruto Sasuke Sakura New Year Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.uzumakiuchihaharunonewyear.com Sakura Haruno Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.haruno.com Sasuke and Sakura School Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sasukesakuraschoolfestival.com Biscuit Krueger Christmas Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitchristmas.com Biscuit Krueger Halloween Card 1 .png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuithalloween.com Biscuit Krueger New Year Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitnewyear.com Biscuit Krueger New Year Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biskynewyear.com Biscuit Krueger Pirate Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitpirate.com Biscuit Krueger Pirate Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biskypirate.com Biscuit Krueger School Festival Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitschoolfestival.com Biscuit Krueger Summer Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitsummer.com Biscuit Krueger Summer Card 2 .png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biskysummer.com Biscuit Krueger Summer Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitkruegersummer.com Biscuit Krueger Summer Card 4.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biskykruegersummer.com Biscuit Krueger Summer Card 5.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kruegersummer.com Biscuit Krueger Summer Card 7.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitchansummer.com Biscuit Krueger Summer Card 8.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biskychansummer.com Biscuit Krueger Summer Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitsummerfestival.com Biscuit Krueger Summer Festival Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biskysummerfestival.com Biscuit Krueger Valentine Card 5 .png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biskyvalentine.com Biscuit Krueger Valentine Card 7.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitkruegervalentine.com Fuko Kuruta Autumn Card 1 .png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukoautumn.com Fuko Kuruta Autumn Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airaautumn.com Fuko Kuruta Christmas Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochristmas.com Fuko Kuruta Christmas Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airachristmas.com Fuko Kuruta Christmas Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukokurutachristmas.com Fuko Kuruta Christmas Card 4.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airakurutachristmas.com Fuko Kuruta Doll Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukodollfestival.com Fuko Kuruta Doll Festival Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airadollfestival.com Fuko Kuruta Halloween Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukohalloween.com Fuko Kuruta Halloween Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airahalloween.com Fuko Kuruta Hot Spring Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukohotspring.com Fuko Kuruta Hot Spring Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airahotspring.com Fuko Kuruta New Year Card 1 .png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukonewyear.com Fuko Kuruta New Year Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airanewyear.com Fuko Kuruta New Year Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukokurutanewyear.com Fuko Kuruta New Year Card 4.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airakurutanewyear.com Fuko Kuruta Rain Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukorain.com Fuko Kuruta School Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukoschool.com Fuko Kuruta School Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airaschool.com Fuko Kuruta Summer Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukosummer.com Fuko Kuruta Summer Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airasummer.com Fuko Kuruta Summer Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukokurutasummer.com Fuko Kuruta Summer Card 4.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airakurutasummer.com Fuko Kuruta Summer Festival Card 1 .png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukosummerfestival.com Fuko Kuruta Summer Festival Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airasummerfestival.com Fuko Kuruta Summer Festival Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukokurutasummerfestival.com Fuko Kuruta Summer Festival Card 4.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airakurutasummerfestival.com Fuko Kuruta Valentine Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukovalentine.com Fuko Kuruta Valentine Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airavalentine.com Fuko Kuruta Valentine Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukokurutavalentine.com Fuko Kuruta Valentine Card 4.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airakurutavalentine.com Fuko Kuruta Valentine Card 5.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochanvalentine.com Fuko Kuruta Valentine Card 6.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airachanvalentine.com Fuko Kuruta Wedding Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airawedding.com Gon and Biscuit Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonbiscuit.com Gon Killua Biscuit Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonkilluabiscuit.com Gon Killua Biscuit Card 4.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonkiruabisky.com Gon Killua Biscuit Card 5.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.freccsszoldyckkrueger.com Gon Killua Biscuit Christmas Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonkilluabiscuitchristmas.com Gon Killua Biscuit Summer Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonkilluabiscuitsummer.com Gon Killua Kurapika Fuko School Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonkilluakurapikafukoschool.com Killua and Biscuit Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.killuabiscuit.com Killua and Biscuit Pirate Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.killuabiscuitpirate.com Killua and Biscuit Pirate Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kiruabiskypirate.com Killua and Biscuit Winter Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.killuabiscuitwinter.com Kurapika and Fuko Autumn Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikafukoautumn.com Sakura Chibi New Year 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurachibinewyear.com Fuko Chibi New Year 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airachibinewyear.com Fuko Chibi Valentine 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airachibivalentine.com Fuko Chibi Christmas 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airachibichristmas.com Fuko Chibi Wedding 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochibiwedding.com Fuko Chibi Valentine 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurutachibivalentine.com Fuko Chibi Rain 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochibirain.com Biscuit Chibi Valentine 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitchibivalentine.com Biscuit Chibi School Festival 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitchibischoolfestival.com Biscuit Chibi School Festival 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biskychibischoolfestival.com Biscuit Chibi Valentine 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biskychibivalentine.com Biscuit Chibi Christmas 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitchibichristmas.com Biscuit Chibi New Year 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitchibinewyear.com Killua and Biscuit Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.killuabiscuitchibi.com Killua and Biscuit Chibi 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kiruabiskychibi.com Killua and Biscuit Chibi 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.zoldyckkruegerchibi.com Killua and Biscuit Chibi 4.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.killuazoldyckbiscuitkruegerchibi.com Killua and Biscuit Chibi 5.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kiruazoldyckbiskykruegerchibi.com Gon and Biscuit Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonbiscuitchibi.com Gon and Biscuit Chibi 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonbiskychibi.com Gon Killua Kurapika and Fuko in Hunter Exam.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonkilluakurapikafukohunterexam.com Gon and Kurapika helping Fuko.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonkurapikahelpingfuko.com Fuko thanking Gon.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukothankinggon.com Fuko hugs her brother Kurapika.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukohugsherbrotherkurapika.com Fuko eases Killua.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukoeaseskillua.com Fuko hugs Gon and Killua.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukohugsgonkillua.com Kurapika reassures Fuko.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikareassuresfuko.com Kurapika eases his sister Fuko.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikaeaseshissisterfuko.com Kurapika remembers his sister Fuko.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikaremembershissisterfuko.com Kurapika and Fuko 2011.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikafuko2011.com Fuko calms Killua.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukocalmskillua.com Kurapika protects Fuko.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.kurapikaprotectsfuko.com Killua and Biscuit 1999.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.ffhhkjkl.com Fuko Chibi School 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochibischool.com Fuko Chibi Hot Spring 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochibihotspring.com Fuko Chibi Autumn 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochibiautumn.com Fuko Chibi Summer Festival 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochibisummerfestival.com Fuko Chibi Halloween 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochibihalloween.com Fuko Chibi Summer 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochibisummer.com Fuko Chibi Christmas 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochibichristmas.com Fuko Chibi New Year 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochibinewyear.com Fuko Chibi Doll Festival 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochibidollfestival.com Fuko Chibi Valentine 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochibivalentine.com Fuko Chibi Summer 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airachibisummer.com Fuko Chibi Summer Festival 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airachibisummerfestival.com Gon and Fuko Chibi Summer Festival 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonfukochibisummerfestival.com Biscuit Chibi Hunter Quest 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitchibihunterquest.com Biscuit Krueger Hunter Quest Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuithunterquest.com Biscuit Krueger Hunter Quest Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biskyhunterquest.com Gon Killua Biscuit Mito New Year Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonkilluabiscuitmitonewyear.com Fuko Chibi Hot Spring 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airachibihotspring.com Fuko Chibi Doll Festival 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airachibidollfestival.com Fuko Kuruta Doll Festival Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukokurutadollfestival.com Fuko Kuruta Doll Festival Card 4.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airakurutadollfestival.com Fuko Kuruta Hot Spring Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukokurutahotspring.com Fuko Kuruta Hot Spring Card 4.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airakurutahotspring.com Fuko Kuruta Star Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukostarfestival.com Fuko Kuruta Star Festival Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airastarfestival.com Sakura Haruno Star Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurastarfestival.com Sakura Haruno Star Festival Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.harunostarfestival.com Fuko Chibi Star Festival 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochibistarfestival.com Sakura Chibi Star Festival 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurachibistarfestival.com Sakura Haruno Children Day Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurachildrenday.com Sasuke and Sakura 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.syuhuii.com Sakura Chibi Children Day 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurachibichildrenday.com Sakura and Ino Chibi 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurainochibi.com Sakura and Ino Chibi 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.harunoyamanakachibi.com Naruto and Sakura Anniversary Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.narutosakuraanniversary.com Sakura and Hinata Anniversary Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurahinataanniversary.com Gon and Fuko Summer Festival Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonfukosummerfestival.com Gon and Fuko Summer Festival Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonairasummerfestival.com Fuko Kuruta Rain Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airarain.com Sakura Haruno Anniversary Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.harunoanniversary.com Biscuit Krueger Valentine Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitvalentine.com Sakura Haruno Valentine Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakuravalentine.com Biscuit Krueger Valentine Card 6.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biskykruegervalentine.com Biscuit Krueger Anniversary Card 6.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitanniversary.com Fuko Kuruta Wedding Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukowedding.com Fuko Kuruta Sport Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukosport.com Fuko Kuruta Sport Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.airasport.com Fuko Chibi Sport 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.fukochibisport.com Biscuit Chibi White Day 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitchibiwhiteday.com Biscuit Krueger White Day Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.biscuitwhiteday.com Sakura Haruno School Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakuraschool.com Gon,Killua and Biscuit Hunter Quest Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.gonkilluabiscuithunterquest.com Sakura Haruno New Year Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakuraharunonewyear.com Sakura Haruno Valentine Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.harunovalentine.com Sakura Haruno Summer Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakurasummer.com Sakura Haruno Hot Spring Card 3.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakuraharunohotspring.com Sakura Haruno Anniversary Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.sakuraanniversary.com See Also *Sakura Haruno/Image Gallery *Sakura Haruno/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Kunoichi Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Humans Category:Jonin Category:Medical-nin Category:Team Kakashi Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Team Naruto Category:Konoha 11 Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Alliance